


You Heard Me

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, the first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: From DisgruntledPelican’s prompt: David says “I love you” first.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Randoms - A Series of Random Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556491
Comments: 28
Kudos: 200
Collections: The Rosebudd Ficlets





	You Heard Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisgruntledPelican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/gifts).



It wasn’t a big deal. It really wasn’t. 

It was just Patrick being Patrick, with his teasing and his trolling.

“God, you’re such an ass,” David said with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head. 

Patrick grinned at him, somehow mischievous and fond, all at once. “You love it.”

“I do not. How dare you?” David sniffed haughtily, but he felt his lips listing to the side as he said it, as they did when he tried to hide his smile. 

Patrick’s grin widened and he crowded right up in David’s face, hands finding their way to the small of David’s back, slipping under his shirt and scratching lightly. 

“You. Love. It,” he said, each word punctuated with a kiss to David’s jaw, his cheek, his chin. 

And the words were out of David’s mouth before he even knew what he’d said. 

“I love _you_.”

The world stopped spinning. Time stood still. All that existed was Patrick’s ragged breath against his neck. 

“Y-you... you what?” Patrick’s voice sounded like it was coming from miles and miles away. How was it that David still felt his arms around him, his hair tickling his chin? Patrick pulled back and looked up at him, eyes wet and wide with hopeful, cautious tears. “David... you what?”

Something snapped inside and David felt years and years of carefully constructed walls crumbling around him, inside him. He blinked back his tears and let out a shaky breath. 

“You heard me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Come and shout with me on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> D McM


End file.
